


they couldn't quite remember what inspired them to go

by Art Pseud (MermaidMayonnaise)



Series: Stargate Atlantis Art [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/Art%20Pseud
Summary: When July became DecemberTheir affection fought the coldBut they couldn't quite rememberWhat inspired them to go
Series: Stargate Atlantis Art [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	they couldn't quite remember what inspired them to go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strangers on a Six Train [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/431615) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin). 



> I listened to a podfic of "Strangers". Very nice AU. The written story isn't on AO3, but the podfic is.
> 
> Not my best, but it's whatever. I draw Rodney better of the two.

**Author's Note:**

> "Memories" by p!atd.


End file.
